Obey and Survive
by Rusbuster
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is a renowned police officer of the LSPD's Yuuei Division. However, he's also notorious for constantly demeaning his quirkless partner, Izuku. It's through this that he's assigned a new partner, one that will change his views, and himself, forever. KiriBaku. Yaoi. GTA V Police AU.
1. Interceptor

**Hi! This is my second My Hero Academia fanfic, and it's an AU! This a thing I came up with while I was bored, and I do hope you enjoy this weird amalgam I thought of!**

 **Ratings may change, so be on alert!**

* * *

The sounds of mini submachine guns, pistols, pump-action shotguns.. and the constant yelling of a certain someone.. roared throughout Grove Street for there was gang battle.

If the police could be considered a gang, that is.

What started as a confrontation between two Families gang members escalated into an all-out battle with the cops since some other hopeful gangster thought that by bringing in the "Five-O", things would chill between the two "fams".

That guy was now covered in a cloud of smoke, a quirk one of the confrontational "fams" has.

Katsuki is currently dodging bullets and drifting from cover-to-cover as he battled with the green-colored-clothing street gang. It's easier to dodge bullets than to dodge quirks, especially from the one with the smoke quirk who attempted "420 Blaze-Its". Katsuki was currently pinned down by gunfire, unable to move any further from his current position behind his Police Interceptor.

"Hey, fucking Deku! How about you shoot the fuck back at them!"

"Deku" was the demeaning nickname he gave to his quirkless partner, Izuku. To Katsuki, he was viewed as nothing more than a liability or for something to give to the "meat grinder"; he's useless to Katsuki. To the others, however, they love his positive and perservering nature.. and the amount of notes he has on fellow police officers, the gangs, and the city itself is astonishing!

"I am, Kacchan!"

Kacchan was the affectionate nickname that Izuku gave to Katsuki from their childhood together in Mirror Park, which stuck forever despite its "childishness". Izuku views Katsuki with awe and inspiration.. despite the numerous times he demeaned him and humiliated him. Izuku just isn't the person to hold a grudge, especially to the person he still calls a "friend" for some reason.

Izuku brought up his .45 pistol just above him and fired back blindly at the assailants, who weren't fazed by it.

Annoyed by the lack of effect Izuku's attempts had on the gangsters, he brought it upon himself to end this "shitshow". The gangsters were getting closer to their Police Interceptor, taking potshots at it to keep them pinned. The smoke quirk gangster stayed far behind, coating his "fam" with smoke for cover.

 _I have to do every fucking thing myself.._

Katsuki holstered his .45 pistol and brought up his palms, creating small crackles which then formed into small explosions. He laughed and grinned manically as he jumped right at the smoke cloud.

"WHO WANT'S TO BE EXPLODO-KILLED?!"

Katsuki released a huge explosion and aimed it at the ground in front of him, the explosion sending many gangsters and their firearms flying in numerous directions, as well as dispersing the smoke and leaving a sizable crater on the road. There were still a few gangsters left standing, aiming their pistols and automatic submachine guns sideways and one-handedly at Katsuki in a show of force. Katsuki huffed at the display.

"That is not how you hold a gun you-!"

Katsuki created some backblasts and sped towards the remaining group of shell-shocked gangsters, where he released his next explosion.

"-IDIOTS!"

The explosion dispersed the remaining gangsters, and now the only assailant left was the gangster with the smoke quirk, who was standing in the middle of the road, lone.

Once the explosions stopped, Izuku grabbed the pump-action shotgun inside the Police Interceptor and went to Katsuki's side as he aimed the weapon at the lone gangster.

"Please give up! You have nowhere to go!"

Katsuki huffed at Izuku's failed attempt to express authority, as shown by the currently laughing gangster, who was also making mock gestures of being arrested.

"You fo' real, po-po? Pretty please give up with a cherry on top?"

The gangster mocked Izuku, who reacted by flinching with irritatance. Meanwhile, Katsuki was walking to a Stanier sedan parked on the side of the road. The gangster took notice

"What'chu doin', fam? Want a pimp my ride?"

Katsuki scrunched his face in response to the gangster's statement as he placed a hand on the car's rear, then releasing an explosion powerful enough to propel the vehicle super fast towards the gangster, but not enough to blow it up.

"Oh shi-"

The sedan collided with the gangster, his smoke quirk not being able to stop the vehicle coming at him; the vehicle then crashed through a nearby house and it's alarms sounded. Izuku looked at the vehicle with his mouth agape, then Katsuki, then back to the car as he tried to process what just happened.

"Kacchan.. that was kind of overkill, don't you think?"

Katsuki turned to Izuku with a pissed-off look on his face, then he raised his pointer finger at him.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! IT GOT THE FUCKING JOB DONE, DIDN'T IT?!"

Katsuki stomped off to their bullet-ridden Police Interceptor and grabbed the radio, calling it in.

"CODE PURPLE FUCKING PACIFIED."

Katsuki threw the radio back in the car, visibly pissed-off still. He opened the driver's car door, which fell off; he paid it no mind and went to sit on what's left of the driver's seat.

Izuku's currently writing down notes in his pocket notebook about their recent encounter, mostly interested about the sedan still wedged into the house, which was still blaring its alarms.

Katsuki is currently waiting for the rest of the emergency services to arrive, playing a smartphone game called DigiFarm on his phone as he continued sitting on what's left of their Police Interceptor's driver's seat.

Then Katsuki heard footsteps coming in, and since he knows that Deku is still jutting down notes near the Stanier sedan, this might as well be a damn curious citizen.

 _Curious to get explodo-killed, that's what._

Katsuki got up from his seat and stretched his arm with his palms out, which screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT" to the citizen.

"Hey! LSPD! This is off-fucking-limits!"

"Hey man, chill out! I was just lookin'!"

The citizen happened to be a man of muscular build who is about Katsuki's age, and he's wearing a white sleeveless hoodie, a pair of jogging shorts, running shoes, and aviator shades; in comparison to Katsuki and Izuku's navy blue pants, a short-sleeved shirt with the LSPD's and Yuuei's emblem on a respective sleeve, a belt and holster, a shiny badge, and black police shoes. The citizen's hair is also ridiculously red, and it stuck out as sharp spikes of sorts. Hell, even the guy's teeth is comparable to a sawblade.

Katsuki's face slowly morphed from pissed to "neutral" as he ogled the guy's sharp jawline, his muscular biceps and arms, then going to the rather form-fitting sleeveless hoodie, which outlined his defined pecs and some of his abs. Katsuki's face then morphed into something that screamed "surprised" and "horrified".

 _Holy shit, I'm fucking gay._

The citizen grinned as he lowered his shades, revealing his bright red eyes, the same shade as Katsuki's.

Katsuki liked the way he grinned..

"Man, I didn't know the Los Santos Police Department hired good-looking guys like you~."

Katsuki was at a loss for most words.

 _FUCK._

* * *

 **I would love to hear what you think of it!**


	2. Yuuei Division

Bakugou was only able to stare at the red-headed citizen in front of him, who smiled at his speechlessness. Both of them didn't speak any further, opting to stare at each other's bright red eyes instead, conveying silent messages to each other.

The redhead's eyes convened admiration, understanding, happiness, and attraction.

Bakugou's eyes convened surprise, a bit of anger, some anxiety, and perhaps very "slight" attraction.

They continued staring , lost in each other's eyes. It was as if they're the only ones there.

Then the faint sounds of emergency sirens filled the atmosphere, and were getting closer and closer until Bakugou saw a series of police vehicles in the distance, their blue-and-red flashers illuminating the immediate area which happened to be a stretch of road connecting to the cul-de-sac of Grove Street.

The red-headed citizen turned to the direction of the sirens, grabbing his attention. He hummed.

"Oh, that must be the rest of your guys! I better get going then!"

The redhead turned heel and started walking away from Bakugou, leaving the perplexed blonde officer in his wake. Bakugou was still speechless, and could only stare at the redhead's retreating figure as about three Police Interceptors and a Police Buffalo got closer to his location, two of the Police Interceptors barricading the road to the wrecked area.

As soon as the redhead reached a certain distance away from Bakugou, he turned around, flashed a wink at Bakugou, and continued walking down the sidewalk. Bakugou is very sure that his face flushed at the gesture.

 _Why the fuck am I thinking like this?! Like a fucking schoolgirl?!_

The Police Buffalo pulled up right beside Bakugou, and a tall officer with glasses exited from the driver's side, followed by a female with short brown hair from the passenger's. The bespectacled officer made long glances at the craters along the steet, then an even longer gaze of pure shock as he saw the still-alarming sedan stuck to the house.

"Bakugou! Did you not heed All-Might's instructions to halt with your acts of collateral damage?! This is truly getting out of hand!"

"Shut it, glasses."

"Glasses", or Tenya Iida, is one of the more knowledgeable and higher-ranking police officers of the LSPD Yuuei Division. While usually viewed as the "comically serious" one, everyone appreciates his dedication to the force. Except Bakugou, though.

Iida's partner, the brown-haired officer named Ochako Uraraka, focused her gaze on the sedan wedged to the house, a look of astonishment and weariness on her face as the vehicle continued blaring its alarms.

"I'm very sure that's Bakugou's doing. Really, wow."

The statement made Bakugou scoff as he directed a glare at Uraraka. She, however, was unfazed by it.

"Yeah. Really cool. I bet that's coming out of your bank statement!"

"What-the-fuck-ever."

Bakugou huffed and walked back to his driver's seat, only to find Midoriya sitting on it while being debriefed by Iida. He seethed.

"Hey! Deku! Get the fuck off my seat!"

Midoriya flinched in fear at Kacchan's voice as the explosive blond, with a very pissed-off expression on his face, was nearing him.

"K-Kacchan! I-I was just-"

Bakugou threw off Midoriya from his seat, the freckled officer crashing face-down onto the pavement, which was strewn with broken glass that slightly injured him.

"O-ow.."

The other officers, notably Iida and Uraraka, looked at Bakugou in disgust as Iida and Uraraka helped Midoriya up, the freckled officer stumbling around to regain his footing.

"Bakugou! This is very unprofessional behaviour! And look at what you've done to Midoriya!"

Iida pointed to Midoriya, who was wiping up the wounds on his face and hands with a handkerchief Uraraka gave him.

"How the hell did you even become a cop?!"

Uraraka yelled at Bakugou as she helped Midoriya with his wounds. The blond glared in return.

"I-I'm fine, everyone.. they're just scratches.."

Midoriya fumbled with the handkerchief since his hands were also a bit injured. He smiled nervously as the handkerchief fell from his hands and bent down to pick it up. Midoriya also happened to be the first quirkless officer of the division, and everyone admired his resilience, perseverance, and optimism towards his life, even though Bakugou constantly demeaned him, mostly because of his quirklessness; it earned Midoriya the affectionate nickname "Officer Cinnamon Roll".

Uraraka continued helping Midoriya with his wounds, flashing some side glares at Bakugou at times.

"This isn't fine, Midoriya! We've already told you to file a report and get a new partner, but you want to stick with this.. this bastard!"

Bakugou growled from the side as Uraraka scolded Midoriya with a hint of Bakugou bashing. Midoriya still tried to defend his current situation nonetheless.

"It's just a misunderstanding.. Kacchan is-"

"There's a fucking misunderstanding all right."

The group froze and scrutinized Bakugou, save for Midoriya who looked at him intently.

"The misunderstanding is how you've become my fucking partner! And even a Yuuei cop for fuck's sake! A quirkless shit like you should just jump off the FIB building and hope for a quirk in the next life!"

Midoriya flinched at Bakugou's harsh words, and he some sobs and a tear out. Uraraka took notice, and immediately went to comfort him, Iida following suit.

"The department must've been desperate to let in savages like you."

Uraraka snapped, and led a sobbing Midoriya away from Bakugou, who grinned at his accomplishment. Iida looked at Bakugou disappointedly, and he brought out his phone to type a message to their superior.

"That was very deplorable of you, Bakugou. I'll make sure All-Might hears of this incident."

Bakugou huffed at Iida's threat, unfazed and uncaring about it.

"What's fucking new? You're not the fucking first, and you won't be the last."

Bakugou waved his hand at Iida dismissively. Iida huffed at Bakugou's stubbornness.

"Then this may be the umpteenth report filed against you, but this time, I believe something will happen."

Iida finished typing his message and sent it. Putting away his phone, he made displeased hand gestures at Bakugou.

"Your actions against your fellow officer can not continue. You will be reprimanded."

Iida finished and walked to Uraraka and Midoriya. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the threat, glaring at the bespectacled officer as he patted Midoriya on his back. Uraraka then broke off from Iida and Midoriya, stomping her way towards Bakugou. The explosive officer raised an eyebrow at Uraraka's approach, then she slapped him hard enough to make his head tilt and his cheek red.

"You may think that you're on top of the world, but in reality, you're down here, just like the rest of us. Get that through your thick head."

Uraraka walked back to Iida and Midoriya, who was now smiling nervously at the two officers. Bakugou touched his cheek, which stinged. The blonde officer glared and seethed at the sight of the trio being all so happy and supportive.

* * *

With Bakugou and Midoriya's Police Interceptor, numbered 17, currently a smoking and bullet-riddled mess, Bakugou was forcibly made to hitch a ride with Police Cruiser 08, which was Kaminari and Todoroki's; Midoriya went with Iida and Uraraka, Police Cruiser (Buffalo) 04.

Both squad cars were en-route to their headquarters, which was the former Kortz Center on Pacific Bluffs. The complex was converted not too long ago to become the base of operations for the new Yuuei Division of the Los Santos Police Department after a local shoot-out left the complex in a ruinous state as heavy quirk usage damaged buildings along with Buzzard attack helicopters crashing and destroying the plaza; the entertainment complex was purchased by the city, and was rebuilt and repurposed to house a law enforcement division.

Kaminari and Todoroki didn't bother to talk to Bakugou, still disgusted by what he did to Midoriya earlier; Kaminari focused on the road, and Todoroki typed some reports on the police computer.

Kaminari and Todoroki's Police Cruiser then pulled up to their HQ's checkpoint along Tongva Drive, where the guard quickly raised up the road barrier, letting the Police Cruiser and Iida's Police Buffalo go through. The road to the HQ is uphill, but not steep.

Once the two squad cars have reached the building's rotunda with a sculpture, they circled it and stopped in front of the main entrance.

Bakugou didn't need to be told to get off since the two officers in front gave off hostile auras (Kaminari emitted small electric sparks, while Todoroki gave off small amounts of flames and frost.) and they wanted him out of their car, so Bakugou opened the door and slammed it shut as he got out. In Midoriya's case, Uraraka got out first and opened his door for him then assisted him with getting out of the vehicle. As soon as Uraraka, Midoriya, and Bakugou were in front of the HQ's door, Iida and Kaminari took off, the latter going to park, with the former resuming their patrol along Richman.

Uraraka went inside first and held the door for Midoriya, but abandoned it as the freckled officer got in, making Bakugou open the door again himself.

The lobby contained a reception desk, where an officer with multiple limbs was handling reception for the time; currently, the multi-limbed officer is typing on numerous computers and stamping documents. Nearby, vending machines for E-Cola and Bean Machine Coffee were being congregated on by the other officers, chatting about how their recent patrol went, or how awesome their quirk is. Numerous benches and planters also decorated the lobby.

On the floor was Yuuei Division's symbol emblazoned on the marble flooring; a golden simple U and A merged together along with the words "Yuuei Division, Los Santos Police Department" and "Plus Ultra" at the bottom. The same symbol can also be found behind the reception desk in the form of a huge aluminum emblem that's hung on the wall. Also, a sizable sign was found below it, which read and showed directions to the following; "Department of Investigation and Surveillance" and the "Department of Logistics" to the west, then the "Department of Primary and Secondary Support" and Bakugou's department which is the "Department of Confrontation and Pacification" to the east.

A modernistic chandelier also hung from the ceiling, which illuminated the entire lobby.

Uraraka and Midoriya went to the reception desk, while Bakugou simply walked past them and aimed to go for his dorm room, which meant he had to go through the central plaza.

As Bakugou made his way through the central plaza, the loud chattering of the nearby officers turned into silent murmurs as they eyed him with their peripheral vision. Bakugou noticed, but didn't pay attention to them as he walked past them and the central plaza sculpture.

Along the way, images of the redhead citizen constantly sprung up in his thoughts, along with the line that struck him the most.

 _I didn't know the Los Santos Police Department hired good-looking guys like you~._

Bakugou just can't seem to get that out of his head as the redhead's image constantly flickered in his mind. His face scrunched as his face turned a slight red. Good thing that everyone is focused around the central plaza, otherwise they might see his current state.

 _Fucking flirt. Making me gay and shit.._

Bakugou eventually got to his dormitory building, and he ascended the stairs to his room on the second floor. As he touched the doorknob to his room, two hands were suddenly placed on his shoulders, making him freeze in place.

"Bakugou, my boy. We need to talk."

There was only one person that used that kind of speech pattern in the entire complex, and he just so happened to be the commander of the Yuuei Division.

 _Fucking All Might.._

* * *

 **Thanks for showing continued interest in this fic! Your thoughts?**


	3. A New Comrade

"If this is about Deku, then I don't give a shit."

The ominous atmosphere between Bakugou and All Might intensified. The tall and hulking commander sat at his desk with his hands clenched. He pounded a fist against his desk, rattling what's on it.

"We are here because this is the fiftieth time a report was filed against you for maltreating Midoriya! Fiftieth, Lieutenant Bakugou!"

All Might bellowed out with a booming voice, showing that he's clearly displeased. He didn't faze Bakugou, however, who's used to it.

"I've deprived you of some liberties and even demoted you before in the hopes you would change your ways.. turns out it only made it worse.."

"No shit."

Bakugou went to recline his legs on All Might's desk, who then pulled it away from him in response, not wanting to put up with anymore shit; surprisingly, everything on the desk stood its place.

"Do you know why we paired you with Midoriya? Well, it's because you two are polar opposites, and we'd have hoped you two would learn from each other.."

All Might tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for Bakugou's response.

"I learned nothing from that useless shit."

Bakugou spat out nonchalantly. All Might flinched a bit from those harsh words.

"Now that we know that this method isn't working with your types, we'll be assigning you a new partner-"

Bakugou suddenly pounded a fist at All Might's desk in triumph.

"Fucking finally! About time you got your head out of your ass!"

The blonde officer settled back down on his seat with a triumphant grin on his face. All Might continued his speech.

"This time, your partner won't be learning anything from you, but you'll be learning a lot from him. He has just got out from the police academy, and we hand-picked him for his resilience with your types, quirk and personality wise."

Bakugou's grin turned smug, and he reclined on his chair.

"What-the-fuck-ever. He won't last long unless he's fucking worthy."

The statement irked All Might enough to make him slam his fists against his desk and to yell at Bakugou.

"You're an officer of the law, Lieutenant Bakugou; an officer of Yuuei! We don't want our image as the heroes of the community to be tarnished, do you follow? If you continue with that mentality, you'll be forcibly discharged as to avoid any more damage to both property, and the physical, emotional, and mental health of everyone around you, especially your partner! Everyone has their breaking point, and I sincerely hope your new partner won't reach his."

Bakugou didn't respond to All Might, and the silence along with the tension increased around them.

"That's it? Can I fucking go?"

Bakugou broke the silence, itching to get out of All Might's room and to do something "productive". All Might reached under his desk and placed a folder on his desk for Bakugou to take.

"Here's your partner's file. Take it, then you may go."

All Might pointed at the folder, which had "Eijirou Kirishima" in bold letters labeled on the front. The commander then turned to his computer to type in the daily division reports, completely removing his attention from the blonde officer.

Bakugou stood up from his chair and snatched the folder before heading out of All Might's office, slamming the door shut. Walking along the central plaza, he admitted that he is kinda curious about his new partner. Bakugou found a vacant bench beside the central plaza sculpture and sat there.

"Eijirou Kirishima.. what the hell do you look like?"

Opening the folder, Bakugou was greeted by the first document, which is a wall of text he's disinterested in. Flipping to the second page, what he first saw made him go eyes-wide; his partner's face.

The moment from earlier popped up in his mind; the moment when the red headed flirted at him.

 _I didn't know the Los Santos Police Department hired good-looking guys like you~._

"T-the fuck?! Him?!"

Bakugou closed the folder and slammed it against the bench, glaring at the thing as if it's a malicious thing.

"That fucker is my new partner?!"

Bakugou is not up for being partnered up with someone that flirted at him.. and someone that apparently made him gay. Annoyed but curious, Bakugou picked up the folder again and looked at more than just the picture this time.

"Ughh.. what other dirt does this have on you?"

* * *

FILE ON OFFICER # 227

 _-Insert picture of Kirishima here-_

Name: Kirishima, Eijirou

Age: 18

Birthday: October 16

Sex: Male  
Hair color: Red

Eye color: Red

Blood Type: O

Current Residence: Apartment 8, 0605 Spanish Avenue, Downtown Vinewood, Los Santos

Police Academy: Los Santos Police Academy

Assignment: Yuuei Division, Department of Confrontation and Pacification

Assigned Partner: Katsuki Bakugou

Squad Car: Number 17, License BKG08K4T

Quirk: "Hardening"; can turn his skin into armor that can protect against physical damage as well as heat and shockwaves.

Notes: Special case, assigned to Katsuki Bakugou as a last-ditch partner for pacification purposes. Identifies as homosexual, all anti-discriminatory acts will apply.

* * *

Bakugou froze as he read that last sentence as it repeated itself in his head.

 _Identifies as homosexual, all anti-discriminatory acts will apply._

"Fuck me."

Bakugou unconsciously blurts out, and turns red against his will. He shields his face with the folder, and stands up from the bench to start looking around the station for the spiky-haired redhead. Bakugou started looking in the central plaza, then the lobby, then to the mess hall, where he saw Kaminari and Todoroki talking to the redhead. He hid on a nearby corner and eavesdropped on them.

"Oh cool! You're new?"

"Yeah! I'm Eijirou Kirishima! I just got out of the police academy, and I'm happy to be here in Yuuei!"

Kaminari gave a thumbs up to Kirishima as the former grinned happily, showing his rather shark-like teeth. The two exchanged an elaborate handshake, as if they were buddies to begin with. Todoroki just stood there, observing the two.

"Nice! I'm Denki Kaminari, this guy's Shouto Todoroki."

Kaminari pointed to himself, then to Todoroki, who stared on neutrally.

"Hi."

Todoroki let out flatly, as if he's had it with his job.

"Yo!"

Kirishima waved fervently at Todoroki, who nodded in response. Kirishima then engaged Kaminari in a bro hug, then going to Todoroki, who gestured "no thanks".

"Hey, it's nice meeting you guys, but I gotta find my assigned partner."

Kirishima scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled nervously and looked around the mess hall. Kaminari piped up in response, pointing his index finger up.

"What's the guy's name? We could help you man!"

Kirishima then brought out a piece of paper from his pocket that Commander All Might personally gave to him, which read "Katsuki Bakugou".

"Uuuhh.. Katsuki.. Bakugou?"

Kaminari lost facial coloration and let out a few electric sparks while Todoroki looked in disapproval, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh no. You're paired up with the worst officer Yuuei's ever had, that douche.."

Kaminari huffed and pouted at the thought of Bakugou. Kirishima put on a concerned face as he noticed Kaminari's scrunched face.

Bakugou resisted the urge to come out of the corner and explodo-kill Kaminari.

"He's that bad? I've only heard about his former partner Midoriya, and that ain't manly."

Kaminari's face unscrunched and turned amused as he chuckled at Kirishima's usage of "manly". Todoroki continued listening in on their conversation, looking at his watch from time to time.

"Weeelll, you'll find out soon enough. It goes beyond Midoriya, but it's mostly because of how he treats him. Anyways, just look for a blonde with red eyes and a pissed-off face. Very hard to miss."

Kaminari said before a ping! from his smartphone took his attention. Kirishima began to space out as images of the attractive and angry blonde officer at Grove Street came to his mind.

 _Blonde hair.. red eyes.. pissed-off face.._

 _That sounds.. looks.. familiar.._

Todoroki suddenly tapped on Kirishima's shoulder, breaking his train of thought and slightly startling him.

"I believe you were assigned to him because All Might thinks you could change him?"

"I think so.. yeah?"

Todoroki sighed contentedly. Kirishima smiled determinedly, up for the challenge that he was entrusted with, and that no one else can do. Todoroki noticed the fiery spirit Kirishima exhibited, and let out a small smile in response.

"I can only hope that you do, he's the absolute worst. Good luck to you."

Todoroki nodded at him when suddenly Kaminari was off his phone and started patting Todoroki's back, making him a bit uneasy.

Bakugou felt like grabbing "half-n-half's" face and turning the other side into another scar for him.

Kaminari suddenly pulled at Todoroki and yanked him towards the exit, leaving behind a rather confused Kirishima.

"Okay, we gotta go now! Our shift in Vinewood Hills starts in a few minutes! See ya!"

Kirishima waved at Kaminari and Todoroki's quickly retreating figures, who waved back as they exited through the main door.

"Umm okay? Bye!"

Kirishima turned his attention to the piece of paper on his hand, which brought his mind back to his conversation with All Might earlier.

* * *

Young Kirishima, _Lieutenant Bakugou is a delinquent who's full of himself. He's very good at upholding the law, in terms of combat expertise.. which is why as much as possible, we avoid having to discharge him, especially with the string of robberies happening nowadays.._

 _But the reports about him verbally and physically assaulting his partner, Midoriya.. it just makes me so mad! Midoriya's even a good guy!_

 _Kirishima, my boy. That's why we chose you to be his new partner. Your quirk will protect you well against his explosive-based one, and your personality is definitely something that caught my eye._

 _My personality?_

 _Yes! Your personality is bright and uplifting, which is something that someone like him needs! Infect him with it. You're also the type that has the patience to withstand him, and the willpower to tolerate his explosive tendencies without allowing him to trample over you. We want you to make him change his ways; find out what's his problem, and fix it. Can I count on you, young Kirishima?_

 _Y-yes sir! You can!_

 _Good! Now take this, it has his name and some details on it so you won't forget. My apologies on that we can't give you his proper file, the boy must've pulled it and never returned it._

 _Don't worry, sir. I will never forget his name._

 _Now if you have any future concerns, I am here!_

* * *

"Katsuki.."

Kirishima said to himself as he looked at the piece of paper, treasuring the name on it.

"l'll dig out the good guy in you."

A shadow suddenly covered the piece of paper, and when Kirishima diverted his attention to the cause of the shadow, his eyes saw blonde hair, red eyes, and a pissed-off looking face.. half of it anyway, a folder blocked the other half.

Images of the angry blonde cop he flirted with earlier this morning popped up in his head.

Kirishima's face turned as red as his hair, and he struggled to keep a straight face on.

 _Him?! It's really him?! Shit! Just my luck!_

"O-oh! It's uhh... you again! H-hey!"

Kirishima waved with much fervor at Bakugou as he flashed him a very nervous smile. The blonde officer squinted at him in response, not amused by the display he's giving him. Kirishima could've sworn that he saw some slight red tinging the blonde's cheeks, which explains the folder.

 _Stay cool man! Stay manly!_

The redhead eventually regained his composure as Bakugou continued squinting at him. He cleared his throat.

"Soo.. are you-"

Bakugou suddenly placed a finger over Kirishima's lips, effectively silencing him. The redhead flustered as the blonde officer went dangerously close to his face, and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm your new fucking nightmare."

* * *

 **Thoughts and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	4. Patrol

**Well, it's about time I updated our Yuuei boys in blue of Los Santos! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bakugou's supposed introduction to Kirishima was supposed to be scary, but instead of scaring away the redhead, he swatted Bakugou's hand away and smiled, unfazed. "Oh, cool!" he said cheerfully.

Kirishima then started walking towards the parking garage, where the squad cars are at. Bakugou followed and fumed behind him due to the redhead being unfazed by his attempts. Kirishima took his time, waving at his fellow officers and also stopping by the Bean Machine vending machine, getting an expresso.

Once they've reached the parking garage, Kirishima read each squad car's plate number, looking for his and Bakugou's car. He was caught off-guard, jumping a bit, when the lights of the one beside him went off. "Oh. BKG17K4T-" he said to himself.

"Yeah. This fucking one. Now get in!" Bakugou shouted before going to the driver's side, and he opened the door. Suddenly, Kirishima cut him off, seating himself on the driver's seat before Bakugou could.

 _This fucker..!_

"Let me drive, Bakubro!"

Kirishima smiled at him some more, revealing his shark-like teeth. He looked.. kinda cute.. in Bakugou's book.

 _Fuck this shit.._

Bakugou wanted to protest, but couldn't do so for some reason. Instead, he groaned loudly and walked to the passenger's side, shoulders slumped. Once he's inside, Kirishima smiled again and turned on the car, putting it on drive and sliding out of the parking spot. Bakugou looked out the window, a clenched fist on his cheek, supporting it.

 _This asshole thinks he could just waltz in over my authority?!_

He steals a glance at his smiling redheaded partner, who notices and smiles a bit more.

 _Fine. Just this fucking once._

Once they've reached the entrance/exit at Tongva Drive, Kirishima stopped the car at the red light, and he turned on the radio. They were immediately met by a barrage of pop music, which the redhead appeared to like since he was bobbing his head back and forth; it was Non-Stop Pop FM. "This is my jam!" Kirishima exclaimed happily.

Bakugou looked at him in disgust, and moved to switch the radio station. "That shit is fucking disgusting." Bakugou switched the station to Channel X, and Kirishima's cheerfulness suddenly subsided. "Much fucking better."

Bakugou lounged at his seat, placing his hands behind his head, and reclining his seat. "Your music taste is just like your attitude, eh?"

Kirishima changed the station back to Non Stop Pop FM, aggravating Bakugou. "Fucking shit station! You music taste is shit like yourself!" Kirishima playfully flinched at the outburst as Bakugou changed it back to Channel X. "Harsh. Like your music." he shot back playfully.

The redhead attempted to switch the station back again. Bakugou reached for the radio as well, which resulted in their hands touching. and both of them retracting at the same time with light blushes on their faces; the station landed at Vinewood Boulevard radio. Both of them seemed to be fine with the music.

"I'm fine with that, but not that fucking pop." Bakugou reclines on his seat, relaxing. "Yeah, this is good too." Kirishima replies and smiles, then resuming his driving as the stoplight turned green.

It was their first patrol together and it was already awkward.

* * *

Their patrol wasn't eventful, nothing out of the ordinary happened save for a bunch of car accidents and quirk-related misdemeanours. Other than that, everything was fine.

They were now at the end of their shift, and they were getting hungry. It was 6pm on Bakugou's watch, and his and Kirishima's stomachs rumbled loud enough for the entire car to hear.

"Wanna get some Cluckin Bell? There's one nearby at Rockford." Kirishima says to Bakugou, who just grunted a "whatever". Kirishima perked up, and put the car in drive again, heading for said Cluckin Bell.

They reach the fast food outlet in thirty minutes, the additional twenty minutes was mostly due to traffic. Kirishima parked on the side of the road, inbetween a black Tailgater and a Bugstars van. Putting it on park, Kirishima exited the car, Bakugou following with some disgruntled sounds.

They entered the outlet, the scent of fast food entering their nostrils. Bakugou was slightly disgusted, but Kirishima was unfazed, if not pleased with the scent. Luckily for them, there's no line, so they just walked up to the counter. "Cock-a-doodle-doo. What the fuck do you want?" the cashier asked behind the counter, displeased with everything.

 _This guy is like Bakubro, haha!_

Kirishima's smile persisted, and heavily patted Bakugou for his order. "What do you want bro?" Bakugou responded with a grunt and eyed the menu. "I'll take a fucking number nine." Bakugou replied with a grunt. "Alright! So..." Kirishima eyes the menu, scrutinizing the choices.

"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese, and a large soda." Kirishima finishes with a toothy grin. Bakugou's and the cashier's expressions screamed "WTF, dude?"

"What? I eat a lot, then I work out a lot. It's a nice routine, actually!" Kirishima says as he pays the cashier. Bakugou eyes Kirishima's biceps and his chest which seemed to stick to the uniform. He definitely agrees that it works.

Bakugou waves him off and goes to a table, trying to hide his sudden blush. "Fucking whatever!"

Soon, Kirishima returns with two trays of food, most of it his. The redhead sets them down on the table, and he sits down opposite of Bakugou. The blonde takes his burger, and starts biting on it, content with it.

Kirishima gets his burger as well and finishes it in a matter of minutes. "You okay there, Bakubro?" Kirishima asks out of curiousity since it was weird for the blonde to be rather quiet.

"Fucking fine." he takes another bite from his burger and finishes it. He goes to stare at Kirishima's food, and the redhead takes notice. "You want some fries, Baku?" Kirishima sets the fries near Bakugou, to which the blonde scoffs at. "Who said I wanted any, shitty hair?"

"You were staring at my food, bro. Feel free to get!" Kirishima finishes his burger and starts eating his chicken meal. Kirishima stole glances at him from time to time, to see if he got any fries, which he didn't, and to look at his partner's nice, sharp facial features, especially his blood-red eyes, red as his own. Then there was the issue of Bakugou not buttoning his uniform all the way up so some pectoral cleavage was showing. Kirishima didn't mind the view but it was a public place so it could be a case of indecent exposure. Kirishima shrugged the thought off and continued eating, pointing out that it's not that "exposed" anyway.

On finishing his chicken meal, he notices that most of his fries are gone, and that Bakugou was just eating one. He smiled since Bakugou took his offer.

Kirishima decided to just take-out the rest of his food for later, and so the two police officers took off. Bakugou had his hands in his pockets, and Kirishima was sipping from his soda bottle. Kirishima unlocked the car, and the two sat in their respective seats, just lounging in the car for now as the redhead took sips from his drink, and Bakugou taking some foodstuffs from Kirishima's take-out.

"Hey." Kirishima started rather uneasily. "Did you umm.. read my file?" the redhead asked. Bakugou looked at him and squinted. "Of course I fucking did, dipshit. I would like to fucking know who my next victim is gonna be." Bakugou replied nonchalantly. The redheaded looked conflicted with the answer. "You sounded like a villain just there, Bakubro." Kirishima looked pensive.

"Oh, so I'm a fucking villain now? A criminal?" Bakugou spat out, he was now angry. Kirishima shielded himself, placing his hands in front of him defensively and preparing to activate his quirk if necessary. "That's what a villain would say!" Kirishima exclaimed. "And the fact that you would hurt your own partner too.. a partner you knew since childhood.." Kirishima was on the verge of tears. "It's just.. sad. And it does remind me of a felon. A criminal." Kirishima let out a few tears. "Shit, I'm crying.." he said to himself whisper-like.

For some reason, instead of feeling empowered with Kirishima's tears, as with Midoriya's, Bakugou felt.. guilty? He only knew this guy for just a day and so and he's already feeling weird around him.

Yes. Bakugou is feeling weird around Kirishima.

One weird thing that he did was get a handkerchief from the glove compartment, put Kirishima's hands aside, and wipe his tears. "Stop that." he demanded. Kirishima stopped crying and opened his eyes, meeting Bakugou's neutral ones as the blonde wiped his tears away. He smiled at the uncharacteristic action. "O-okay, Bakugou."

Bakugou wipes Kirishima's last tear away. "Good." then the blonde puts the handkerchief in his pocket and lounges on his seat.

Kirishima starts the car, turns on the aircon, and puts in on drive. "You know.. you're not a villain, Bakugou. I guess you just need someone to bring out the good in you." he says off-handedly as he slides the car off the parking spot. Bakugou doesn't reply.

Their radio suddenly springs to life with Jirou's voice as they drove along the Del Perro freeway.

 _All units, this is dispatch. We have a code 211 at the Fleeca Bank and Savings along the Great Ocean Highway. Suspects have an armored car, are armed, and posess lethal quirks. All units, please advise, and kick their asses._

Kirishima and Bakugou perk up at the notification. The redhead flips the switch for the siren, and Bakugou radios in. "This is Car 17. We'll kick their asses." he says into the radio. "Yeah, copy that, Blasty. Have fun with your new partner~." Jirou says with some teasing undertones, leaving the two boys blushing.

"T-that-!" Bakugou seethed, but was cut short by Kirishima's hand on his shoulder. It.. calmed him down. "Save it for the villains, bro. Hehe.." he said as he drove at high speed, making a turn into the Great Ocean Highway, sirens blaring.

Bakugou knocked his fists together, creating a mini-explosion. "Fuck yeah."

* * *

 **A slightly altered Fleeca Job is up next! Expect a fight!**


	5. Fleeca

**So.. Fleeca Job! With a twist!**

* * *

Car 17, Bakugou and Kirishima's, zoomed in right at the scene which was the Fleeca Bank on the Great Ocean Highway, finding an all-black armored Kuruma in front of it. Surrounding them was a blockade of Police Interceptors and their police officers, who were surrounded by a white, flamey aura, and were frozen in their tracks. The two criminals, wielding pump shotguns and wearing suits with balaclavas, rushed to the armored car and got in quickly, phasing through the blockade as they drove down the highway.

"That's a phasing quirk! Cool!" Kirishima stared at the Kuruma phase through the police blockade. Bakugou growled and smacked the redhead's head to the side. "Shitty Hair! Fucking focus!"

"Right! Right!" Kirishima put the pedal to the metal, the car's speed picking up along with the sounds of the heavy revving of the engine. Their Interceptor phased through the blockade, following the armored car through the highway. Some Police Cruisers showed up behind the officer's Interceptor, trying to give chase to the armored car. In front of the armored car, some more Police Cruisers and a police van showed up, blocking the bridge ahead. The armored car took to the left to the side of the bridge, heading towards a conveniently placed makeshift ramp; it jumped to the other side of the bridge, bypassing the police blockade. The same idea formed in Kirishima's head, a rather determined smirk appearing on his lips.

He trailed behind the armored Kuruma, following it's path. Once Bakugou realized the redhead's intentions, he sent a ferocious glare at the redhead. "So you're a fucking hair-for-brains too?! Do you even have one?!" Bakugou gripped the handle above him. Kirishima grinned back at him. "Alright,

Bakubro! Hang on!" Kirishima revved the engine some more, and aimed for the ramp.

The car got on the ramp and jumped off it in the same second, the Interceptor flew through the air, and landed shakily on the opposite side. Bakugou gripped the handle so much it broke off on impact. Kirishima continued driving despite protests from Bakugou about him driving his squad car ever again, hitting his shoulders.

They were getting closer to the armored car, and if they maintained their current speed, they could use the PIT maneuver on them; bumping the armored car on its side, making them go sideways and stop.

They approached a curb as they neared Zancudo Bridge, then a Cargobob helicopter suddenly swooped into view, a huge magnet attached under it. "That's their fucking escape plan." Bakugou remarked as he eyed the helicopter, which went lower towards the bridge, in "picking-up" distance from the armored Kuruma. The blonde then devised a plan, and smirked. "Follow that damn heli!" he told Kirishima. The redhead protested. "Wait! Just a few feet more and I can use PIT on their car!" The blonde flinched at Kirishima's protests, visibly irked. "You can't PIT that when it's in the fucking air! Fucking listen and just do what I tell you!"

Kirishima let out a long, exasperated sigh, and stayed in constant speed with the armored Kuruma. The Interceptor and the armored car were now nearing the helicopter, and that was Bakugou's signal; he opened his door, and leaned out of it. Kirishima quickly glanced at him, then going back to the road ASAP. "What are you doing?!" the redhead said in worry. Bakugou ignored him and positioned himself to jump to the armored car beside him, the magnet closing in on it.

Bakugou jumped towards the other car, landing on the side of the armored car, gripping its spoiler. With the magnet now positioned above the armored car, he moved up towards the trunk of the car, then he jumped with some support of his backblasts towards the magnet. He managed to reach the side of the magnet as it picked up the car. From below, Kirishima and a number of other squad cars stopped on the bridge, giving up chase.

Meanwhile, Bakugou got on top of the magnet, and prepared to blast off the magnet from the helicopter. They were now over a beach, so Bakugou positioned his hands to the chains attached on the helicopter, and he let out some explosive bursts, which destroyed the links and heavily shook the helicopter.

The separation of the magnet from the helicopter deactivated said magnet, so now the device and the armored Kuruma were now in free-fall, their trajectory being the immediate beach below them. Bakugou gripped the magnet as it dropped, and once it neared the ground, he jumped off it and rolled on the beach, the magnet's weight displacing plenty of sand and sending a cloud of sand all over. Nearby, the armored Kuruma landed on the watery, shallow part of the beach, water-logging its engine. The helicopter was still shaking on the horizon, but it left soon afterwards.

Bakugou cautiously approached the armored car, his left hand outstretched in case he needs to blow them up, and his .45 pistol on his right hand. The driver's side door burst open, revealing a man with a graphite suit, a balaclava, and a pump shotgun.

Bakugou sent a little explosion to his feet, making the criminal go scrambling on the sand. "Try anything and I'll blow you to pieces!". The passenger side door opened, where a similar-looking man in a black suit came out with a metal box, which he touched and was soon engulfed with a white, flamey aura, just like the blockade earlier. The man then turned to Bakugou, outstretched his hand and ran at him.

The criminal lunged at Bakugou, aiming to phase him. The blonde rolled to the side, dodging the criminal, who landed on the sand, smothering his face with sand. The criminal with the graphite suit made a move, bringing his shotgun up to Bakugou's face, who reacted by kicking it away from him then by kicking the guy's face.

Bakugou's kick sent the graphite-suited criminal towards the armored car, his face crashing against the driver's side armor plating on the car door's window. The other criminal was able to recover, and tried to lunge at Bakugou again. The blonde merely sidestepped to his left, resulting in the black-suited criminal crashing against the left passenger side door of the car, then once his hands came in contact with the car, he accidentally phased it, resulting in him and his accomplice plopping face-down onto the sand. Bakugou stepped on both of their backs, one foot on each of them. In the distance, squad cars were coming at them. He applied more weight on his feet, pressing the two criminals much further on the sand.

"You fucked with the wrong motherfucking cop, fools!"

* * *

Come sunset, and the beach was swarming with emergency responders, mostly police. The two criminals were just hauled off in a Police Stockade van a few minutes ago. Bakugou was currently sitting on the steps of an ambulance, is scratches being treated.

Bakugou's Interceptor then came into view, Kirishima at the wheel. Only now did he see the disfigured front bumper thanks to the redhead's stunt earlier; it pissed him off. The car came to a halt and parked beside the ambulance, Kirishima bringing out a paper bag with the Cluckin Bell logo on it. He passed it to Bakugou. "Here are your number nines, bro!" Bakugou snatched the bag from Kirishima, muttering a "fuckin' whatever".

Kirishima smiled at Bakugou's response. Not because of what he said, but how he said it; it didn't contain its usual edge, and he muttered it instead of yelling it. He's kind of perplexed on how he was able to change Bakugou in such a short period of time. It's.. too miraculous.

That, or he really knows his way around people without knowing it.

Kirishima approached Bakugou and patted him on his shoulder. "You're welcome!" After patting him, the redhead sat beside the blonde, watching him eat his sandwich. Bakugou looked at him. "You didn't get any for yourself?" the blonde asked. "Nah. I didn't have any more money with me. I only had enough for your order." Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, chuckling awkwardly. "Don't worry about me. I can hold off until dinner." he added, going back to the Interceptor.

Bakugou eyed his other sandwich, and thought about giving it to Kirishima. Grumbling, he grabbed Kirishima's wrist before he got too far. "Hmm?" Kirishima hummed and looked behind him. He saw the blonde's hand gripping on his wrist, and his other hand with his other sandwich on it being extended to Kirishima, telling him to take it; Bakugou was looking away the entire ordeal, he may have been blushing but with the sunset's light, it's hard to tell.

Kirishima lightly pushed the offering hand down. "It's yours, Bakugou." Kirishima tried walking away, but the hand gripping him won't let go, and the sandwich was still there for the taking. "Just fucking take it." Bakugou grumbled, shoving the sandwich to Kirishima. Seeing that the blonde won't stop gripping his wrist if he doesn't take it, he sighed and took it, the blonde retracting his hands and grip on the redhead. Coincidentally, Bakugou's stomach grumbled as Kirishima took the foodstuff; a small sandwich will definitely not satisfy his appetite.

Kirishima let out a light laugh and sat down beside Bakugou again, then the redhead unwrapped the sandwich from its wrapper, then with his right hand, he put the sandwich in front of Bakugou's mouth. "What the fuck is this?" the blonde eyed the sandwich, then Kirishima, who smiled. "Take a bite. I can live on just half of this until I can eat back home."

Bakugou grunted, but knowing what he knows so far on Kirishima, he's not gonna send the sandwich outta his sight anytime soon, so he takes a bite as Kirishima holds it in place for him. Kirishima grinned as he watched the blonde take a big bite off the sandwich, which left it with a crescent moon shape.

As Bakugou chewed, Kirishima bit the small, outlying shapes of the sandwich then going for the center, eating it whole. He caught a glimpse of Bakugou's adams apple bob up and down as he finished eating, swallowing. Kirishima looks away quickly, a bit flustered with his thoughts.

"Hey." Bakugou tapped at Kirishima as he stood up. The redhead turns to look at him, humming. "Let's go. I'm still damn hungry." Kirishima raises an eyebrow. "It's the end of our shift, Bakugou. We can have something in the mess hall once we get back to Kortz-" Bakugou cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips. "No. I want actual restaurant. Not the fucking mess hall, not fucking Clucking Bell." Bakugou removed his finger from Kirishima's lips, then he approached the driver's seat of his Interceptor. "Oh, alright. Then let's just go back to Kortz so I can go home too."

Bakugou turned around to face Kirishima, an irritated look on his face. "You don't get it, do you?" Kirishima raised an eyebrow at that "Hah?". Bakugou grunted. "You're going with me."

 _Me and Bakugou, just the two of us, in a restaurant?_

 _That's like a... date?!_

A light blush made its way to Kirishima's cheeks, nervous and unprepared for a situation like this. "Oh ahh.. sorry man, I don't have enough money for that so-" Bakugou silenced him again with his finger pressed to his lips. "I'm. Paying." he emphasized every word. The blonde then retracted his hand and got in the squad car, starting it up. Kirishima walked to the passenger side and entered the car through it, nervous and sweating.

 _He's paying?! That's really like a date!_

"Bakugou. That's.. nice of you, surprisingly. But I don't think-"

"Either you go with me, or you're walking."

Kirishima gulped at that. Since most, if not all of the emergency responders were already gone. Even the magnet was already taken away by a truck, and the ambulance they sat on earlier was already preparing to leave; the paramedics were already shutting the rear doors of the vehicle.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" Kirishima asked as Bakugou put the car in drive, and drove on the dirt road. "You said you're hungry, right? That's why." the blonde replied, making a right turn on the highway, taking the southbound route back to Los Santos. "I'm good with just the mess hall or fast food, you know?" Kirishima looked outside of his window, seeing the sun slowly set against the ocean, the oranges of the day mixing with the blues of the evening, a very picturesque sight.

"Why would you even bother going to a pricey restaurant, and making me go with you? And paying for me too since I'm broke?" Kirishima's question made Bakugou grit his teeth while making guttural sounds, annoyed with the questions. "Just.. fucking.. go with me."

Kirishima huffed, wanting an answer. "I'm not going with you until you tell me exactly why." he stated, crossing his arms. Then Kirishima noticed that Bakugou was slowly going into the outer lanes, then he slowed down and stopped outside the highway, putting it in park. "Then you're walking. Get out."

Kirishima looked at him, a bit shocked. "You're.. serious?" Bakugou didn't reply, and was waiting for Kirishima to get out. "I just want to know, Bakugou. C'mon.." Kirishima pleaded, but Bakugou turned off the car, and crossed his arms defiantly, expecting the redhead to let it slide. "Please?" Kirishima pulled out his best hurt face and looked at Bakugou, who was pouting.

 _If he won't give in, then I'll give him what he really wants. Date-ish crap or none, responsibilities first._

After five minutes without a response from the blonde, Kirishima gave up. "This is how it's gonna be? Fine. Have it your way." He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled the door knob on his side, opening the door. Bakugou looked at him in surprise, then he realized that his scare tactics are backfiring on him, that it didn't work on Kirishima; Bakugou's ultimatums would make anyone instantly submit, he never expected anyone to go through with it since they usually have more dire consequences for him in the long run.

So his hand grabbed Kirishima's shoulder to pull him back, so he can tell him. "Fine, it's-" Kirishima shoved the hand off him before the blonde could start. "Too late for that." Kirishima went out of the car and slammed it shut. "Besides, you wanted your way, didn't you?" Kirishima sneered, then he started walking along the side of the highway, leaving Bakugou and the car behind.

Bakugou sat in the Interceptor, watching Kirishima's figure fade into the distance, his words and expression making him feel that pang of guilt again, and it pissed him off as to how the redhead made him feel as such.

After two minutes of wallowing, he reluctantly grabbed his radio, and tuned it to Kirishima's frequency.

"I just thought you deserved it.."

He spoke into the device, hoping Kirishima listened or didn't turn it off.

After waiting ten minutes for Kirishima to come back, which didn't happen, he sighed in regret, and started the car again, putting in drive as he entered the highway again. It was turning into nighttime, so he turned the headlights on.

Three minutes into the drive was where he saw Kirishima, sitting on a bench situated in a panoramic outlook beside the highway, which was currently devoid of sightseers or seagulls. Bakugou pulled up to a parking spot and put the car in park, dimming the headlights and exiting it without shutting the car off.

He cautiously approached the redhead, whose figure was being illuminated by the light post the bench is beside of. Kirishima didn't look at the blonde, contempt gracing the redhead's features.

Bakugou stood in front of Kirishima, waiting, hoping for a response.

After a minute, Kirishima didn't pay attention to the blonde in front of him. That's when Bakugou decided to slowly place his hand on the redhead's shoulder, who flinched but didn't shove it off this time.

"Sorry.." Bakugou muttered quietly.

Bakugou stood there, waiting for a response, the chilly ocean breeze encompassing the two and making the nearby palm trees sway. When something warm landed on his hands, he looked, and found the redhead's hand on his, and with said redhead looking at him with scrutinizing eyes and a slight frown.

"Alright. I forgive you."

His frown slowly turned into a smile, and his scrutinizing gaze disappeared. Kirishima brought Bakugou's hand in front of him, then kneading its knuckles with his own hand. "You're a really complicated person, you know that?" Bakugou frowned and looked at his hand being kneaded "What did you expect? You got assigned to me."

Kirishima hummed in response. "Well, I guess it's my job to find out how to understand your complexities. Second to police work, of course." Kirishima then finished kneading Bakugou's knuckles, and stood up.

"Are you still okay with going?" Bakugou asked as Kirishima opened the passenger door of the Interceptor.

Kirishima let out a slight smile. "Yeah, sure." The redhead then entered the car. Bakugou stood outside of the car momentarily, breathing in the chilly wind and sighing in relief, then going to the driver's side, entering the car.

Kirishima happened to have turned the radio on, tuning it to Vinewood Boulevard Radio, the only station the pair agreed on. As Bakugou closed the door, Kirishima was lightly bobbing his head to the music, to which Bakugou appeared to be amused with.

Putting the car in reverse, Bakugou backed out of the parking spot, then turning it back to drive, going back down to the Great Ocean Highway.

* * *

 _You gotta answer to yourself  
You can't depend on anyone else  
You gotta know where you stand  
And what's in your hands  
Yeah you gotta answer to yourself_

 _You gotta write down what you know  
You gotta make sure that it's known  
Because they're coming along to see what you've done  
And they're gonna claim it for their own_

 _You got a rabbit in your hat  
You got a few tricks up your sleeve  
Don't get stuck in a rut  
Or stuck in the same  
You got exactly what you need_

 _You got a talent don't you know?  
You're more talented than you know  
And you give it a shot  
And give it the time  
And be surprised how far it goes_

 _But I think I'm gonna die  
Before I see my time  
But I think I'm gonna die  
Trying anyway_

 _You gotta answer to yourself  
Two days a week outside yourself  
You take an hour a day, an hour a day  
And you don't respond to anyone else_

 _You got a few things on your shelf  
You got to look through for yourself  
You gotta choose what to read  
Choose what to believe  
And you don't take it from anyone else_

 _But I think I'm gonna die  
Before I see my time  
But I think I'm gonna die  
Trying anyway_

* * *

 **Thoughts as usual? Oh and those lyrics are from The Soft Pack's "Answer to Yourself", a song on Vinewood Boulevard Radio. It felt relevant to this chapter so I put it here.**

 **Thank you as usual for reading!**


	6. Café

**So hey! The ratings have changed! What did you expect since it's set in a GTA AU? xD**

* * *

The ride back to Kortz was silent, save for the songs of Vinewood Boulevard Radio playing. Around 7pm, the two arrived at Kortz, going towards the underground parking to park the Interceptor. After parking the squad car, they went up towards the lockers and showers, wanting to clean themselves after their day.

In front of his locker, he opened it and tossed in his equipment. Bakugou then undressed himself, putting his clothes inside the locker as well, then grabbing his towel and other stuff for taking a bath.

Going to the showers across of the lockers, he spots Kirishima in a shower stall already showering, his back facing Bakugou. Bakugou eyed the soap suds that graced his body, the water that freely flowed all over his muscular back, his rather nice ass, and his muscular thighs.

When Kirishima turned around to let the water clean his back, his head facing the floor, Bakugou was treated to a nice view of the redhead's muscular arms as he washed his hair, his hulking pectorals, the firm six-pack that graced his stomach, then he found himself looking at the redhead's happy trail, his eyes tracing it down until he saw a tuft of red pubic hair gracing the rather flaccid yet hung member that the redhead posessed.

 _Fucking shitty hair for making me so fucking gay!_

Bakugou immediately noticed Kirishima shifting positions, so he looked away immediately and tried to cover the evident blush that formed on his face with his arm. Bakugou was walking to a vacant stall when he noticed his problem on his lower regions.

So Bakugou turned on the shower, the sound of it hopefully being able to drown out his covert activity. Hot water graced Bakugou's own toned, muscular body, which was more lean compared to Kirishima's buff build.

His right hand slowly wrapped around his hardened, twitching member; it was bigger than average yet it was nothing to Kirishima's. He started jerking it back and forth, occasionally rubbing at the head for some more stimulation. He leaned against the tiled wall, using his left arm for support. He tried suppressing his heavy breathing and light moans by burying his mouth and nose on his left arm. Soon he felt some precum leak from his cock, the fluid coating his hands then his dick as he continued jerking off.

Bakugou was using what he saw of Kirishima earlier as his stimulation, and soon his breathing became ragged and his moans becoming a bit more louder. With a sharp exhale, he came on the wall, the hot fluid coating and dripping down from it. Bakugou watched the fluid drip on the wall, his breathing starting to become more composed yet it was still a bit ragged.

The sudden sound of a whistle from behind him startled the blonde. He quickly turned around partly, his front still facing the shower yet enough for his head to turn around behind him.

He saw Kirishima, grinning madly.

"Keeping busy? I thought you were hungry?" Kirishima's grin drove him mad. Bakugou was even more pissed off that he got caught doing his business. He can't help but blush madly as the buff redhead stood some feet in front of his shower with just a towel around his waist. "F-fuck off! What the fucking fuck?!"

Kirishima laughed, and started walking back to the lockers. "Okay, okay. I'm going bro." Bakugou watched the redhead's retreating figure, glaring at his back. Kirishima then turned around. "Was it good? Were you satisfied?" he yelled to Bakugou, noticeably smug about it. "Fuck the fuck off shitty hair!" the blonde yelled back, pissed. The redhead laughed back and walked to his locker.

Bakugou muttered to himself before quickly going to clean himself. After a few minutes, he was done, and wrapped a towel around his waist, then going to his own locker. Bakugou was able to dress himself with his boxer briefs before another whistle sounded from his side. He jumped with a startled growl towards the sound of the whistle.

"Ya done yet?" Kirishima asked with a smug grin on his face as he leaned against the lockers; the redhead was now casually dressed with some cargo shorts and a sleeveless hoodie, and his eyes were definitely roaming all over Bakugou's body.

"Fucking stop checking me out! I know you're gay so quit it!" Bakugou brought his shirt up to his chest to shield himself. Kirishima laughed and looked away with a light blush. "Sorry bro. I can't help it when I see a really good-looking guy, regardless of how complicated his personality his, haha."

 _You fucking WHAT?!_

Bakugou was left speechless and blushing, making him turn away from Kirishima and continued silently dressing himself with his pants. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be at the lobby, okay bro? Okay." Kirishima then walked out of the locker room, leaving Bakugou to dress himself in peace. Once he was done dressing himself with some casual black jeans, a black unbuttoned polo with a red undershirt and some black boots, he shut his locker and walked towards the lobby.

On reaching the lobby, it was rather silent save for the receptionist typing on the computer and some quiet idle chatter around; some of that idle chatter belonged to Kirishima and Midoriya. When Midoriya noticed Bakugou from his peripheral vision, he clasped his hands together and bowed a little at Kirishima before scurrying off. Bakugou walked towards the redhead, who heard his footsteps and waved at him. Bakugou shot Kirishima a glance and then the two walked out of the lobby and into the open parking lot outside.

Bakugou pressed his car key and a nearby black Zion chirped. The blonde already entered his car's driver's side but Kirishima stood in front of the car, admiring it. "Woow bro! Nice car!" Kirishima slowly went to the passenger side, looking at the car's sleek chassis and the sharp rims it posessed. "Would you just get the everloving fuck in the car already?" Bakugou stated irritably as he pounded on the horn, making it release a short burst of sound. "Alright already, jeez." Kirishima said as he entered the car. As the redhead the car, Bakugou started the car up and immediately put it on drive, sliding out of the parking slot and onto the downward road to Tongva Drive.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was short since it was on the nearby district of Rockford Hills; the place was called Cafe Redemption. On reaching their destination, Bakugou parked the car on the side of the road, then the two entered the place. They were escorted by a waiter to a cushion seat table on the side, and they were handed menus as they sat down. The waiter soon left the two to decide on their order.

 _Jeez, this is like a date.._

"U-umm.. I can't afford any of these, Bakugou.." the redhead looked at the prices of the meals and coffees offered; his eyes went wide at them. They were something that he couldn't afford regularly, let alone afford now since he's broke at the moment. Bakugou looked up from his menu on hearing Kirishima. "I said I'll pay for you, so just fucking choose whatever." the blonde then redirected his attention back to his menu.

With a look of reluctance, Kirishima redirected his gaze back to the menu, and after five minutes of choosing, and Bakugou's finger-tapping, he made up his mind. Bakugou then called the waiter.

"I'll have this one, spicy." Bakugou pointed at something on his menu, then he pointed at Kirishima for his order. "I'll uhh.. just have this one, small, please." he added. Bakugou looked at him in disgust. "That's good for one damn kid. Hell no, you're getting large." he said to Kirishima, then telling the reiteration of the redhead's order to the waiter, who had an amused expression on his face. Kirishima flinched.

"W-what? No! I'm good with just-"

"Just. Take. The. Large. I can tell that you won't be satisfied with just that small shit so just fucking take the large." Bakugou growled at Kirishima; the waiter was trying hard not to laugh.

"O-okay.. yeah, large." the waiter scribbled down the order immediately. Kirishima sighed. "Anything else?" Bakugou added. Kirishima slowly shook his head, so the waiter repeated their order and took off. The blonde observed the redhead, who looked guilty; it irritated him.

"Quit looking like you've just run over someone." Bakugou told Kirishima, who was looking at his glass of water absent-mindedly. "I'm just.. it's just.." Bakugou suddenly tapped his hand on the table, surprising the redhead from the sudden action. "Fucking tell me already." Kirishima just looked at him in silence. Bakugou sighed and ran his hands through his hair, annoyed. "Hey. It's my shitty-ass money, so quit being so fucking guilty." No reaction from the redhead, who still had that guilty look on his face.

Then the redhead spoke. "It's just.. it's a lot. It's expensive. No one's ever bought me something so pricey out of their free-will before.. it's new to me. I'm not used to it." Kirishima looked at Bakugou, who was listening intently.

"Then get used to it. Why? Because you're with me, and I'm not always into cheap shit." Bakugou folded his arms and huffed. "You don't have to include me in your spending sprees, you know? I'm-"

Bakugou interjected. "Like I said. You fucking deserve it, alright? So quit whining and just accept it." the blonde groaned and looked at Kirishima with calm eyes. The redhead let out a small smile at the blonde, surprised and happy at his words. "Thank you, Bakugou."

Bakugou nodded and they waited in silence. The blonde did some stuff on his smartphone , as Kirishima stared at him absent-mindedly. Eventually, their food arrived and they ate in silence. Kirishima took his time eating it, still contemplating on how his life would unfold if his relations with Bakugou continue like this. "I'll just have to get used to it." he said to himself quietly.

Bakugou heard him, though. "Yeah, get used to it." the unexpected statement took Kirishima's attention from his food to Bakugou, who was chewing on his meal and looking at him at the same time. "And for the last fucking time, it's my money and I want to spend it on you. Key word, WANT. So stop feeling so fucking guilty, shitty hair, and just eat your shit." Bakugou then started to wolf down his meal, aggressively chewing on the meat like an actual wolf.

Once they were done eating, Bakugou paid the bill and the two went back to Bakugou's Zion. Interestingly, there was a white Buffalo S that parked behind them as Bakugou was starting to pull out of the parking spot, and the two occupants, both African-American males, went out of the car and walked in front of the blonde's Zion, blocking his way and angering said blonde.

"Fucking block my fucking way then you fucker!" Bakugou's outburst took the two men's attention. One of them, a tall, lanky guy wearing an all-green shirt, jeans, and a green cap, went out of the blonde's way and mockingly stretched his arms at the vacant space for Bakugou to pull out of. "You can go now son 'thank you'." he said in a mocking manner. Bakugou flipped the bird at them and he pulled out of the parking lot.

Unfortunately for Kirishima and Bakugou, it was very trafficky along Rockford Hills at the time, so they sat among the never-moving line of cars for quite some time.

* * *

The following days were quite eventful; first, they had to deal with some Families gangsters who were messing around Davis with their smoke and paint quirks.

Second, they had to give chase to a liquor store robber, who eventually crashed his sedan, a rusty red Emperor, to a Police Cruiser that was parked at Burger Shot; interestingly, said Police Cruiser belonged to Todoroki and Kaminari.

Third, they interrupted a drug deal between the Vagos and some "shady looking sunglasses-wearing fuckers", according to Bakugou; the deal site, a parking lot in Downtown Los Santos, was practically a crater now since one of the shady guys had a tremor-causing quirk.

Fourth, they chased some drag racers with sports cars along the Del Perro freeway; one of the sports cars, a silver Dewbauchee Massacro, was blown up by Bakugou as a result of his anger.

And lastly, fifth, they, alongside the rest of Yuuei and some NOOSE teams, were told to put down a group of villains who showed up at Mirror Park; most of the villains were gigantic mutants, and as a result, Mirror Park is now a smoldering mess of hipster houses alongside Dilettante and Panto wrecks.

Kirishima and Bakugou's routine of patrolling, hanging out and such, would go on for months, and Bakugou may have been very reluctant to admit it at first, but he acknowledges the fact that he's warming up to Kirishima.

 _That sounded so fucking gay. That fucker must be rubbing off on me. Tch._

 _.._

 _I actually don't mind. Heh.._

* * *

 **Feedback is always welcome!**


	7. Disclosure

**Some Kirishima backstory in the middle. (Chapter title is an allusion to my other KiriBaku fic lol)**

* * *

It has been about four months ever since Kirishima was assigned to Bakugou, and the changes exhibited by the blonde were astonishing to say the least, and it was all in a few months time. They've been through a lot of patrols and skirmishes together, they've eaten at Cafe Redemption a number of times, and during patrols and their free time, they'd talk about each other; Bakugou was more reserved with his personal life towards Kirishima, so the redhead wasn't able to catch much about him, but he knew enough to know how to act without pissing off the blonde and how to act to let the blonde let his guard down around him.

The changes were definitely eye-opening; for one, instead of lashing out at Midoriya like he always does, he just ignores him and goes past him without a thought. There were also times when Bakugou would get really pissed off, and a simple touch from Kirishima would make him calm down to an extent. Then there are times when Kaminari would see Bakugou smiling alongside Kirishima, which was the definite eye-opener for everyone.

In short, the two got closer over time.

"I swear to what-the-fuck-ever that I've practically memorized what you ALWAYs order here!"

Bakugou and Kirishima were currently ordering at the Clucking Bell in Rockford Hills at around 5pm; they would go here almost all the time if Kirishima didn't stock up on food back home, and when Bakugou just wanted to eat fast. Today was one of those days, and Kirishima was about to order at the counter as the previous customer, some fat guy with a walking cane, moved off to the side so the two officers can order; said fat guy seemed to be cautious around the officers. Kirishima then ordered.

"Hmm.. Soo, I'll have-"

"-two number nines.."

Bakugou interrupted Kirishima before he could finish. The redhead grinned, and his expression towards Bakugou read "I challenge you", to see if the blonde really had his order memorized.

"A number nine-"

"-large.."

"A number six-"

"-with extra dip.."

"A number-"

"-seven..."

"Two number-"

"-forty-fives..."

"One with-"

"-cheese..."

"And a large-"

"-soda."

As Bakugou finished finishing Kirishima's sentences, the redhead started to snicker uncontrollably to the point that he even had to cover his mouth and clutch at his stomach to control his laughter; the cashier sighed. Bakugou rolled his eyes at him and pushed him aside to lay out his own order. "Number nine and regular soda." Bakugou stated to the cashier, then he payed the total.

As the cashier gave Bakugou his change, the blonde grabbed the number stand given to him and went to Kirishima, who was seated on one of the nearby tables; said redhead was wiping at his eyes for loose tears of joy. He sighed at the redhead's constant flux of "happy energy".

"See? I told you I remember every single damn thing." Kirishima's laughter was still there, but it didn't hold that much energy anymore since he was laughing for about minutes straight. "Yeah! That's what's so funny!" the redhead blurted out as the continued to hold in his laughter.

Once their order arrived, they wolfed it down in record time since they hadn't eaten lunch, and they took with them whatever leftovers they had. Once they got back to their Interceptor, with Kirishima at the driver's seat, they started eating their leftover fries.

"Hey Bakugou? You've heard of the recent assassination, right?" Kirishima asked as he bit on a french fry. "Of course I have. They killed some old, Russian nerd." Bakugou bit off a chunk of his chicken burger. "Rashavsky? Roshkoshvskay? Osh-kosh b'gosh something-something.." Kirishima trailed off in annoyance, unable to spell out the name correctly.

"It's Rashkovsky, you idiot, and that's the guy in prison. The dead prick is Dima Popov, some scientist know-it-all.." Bakugou corrected the redhead, who responded with some sheepish laughter. "Alright, alright. So like, they're saying that his killers have something to do with Rash-whatchamacallit. They're saying those guys are hired guns, or some Villain Alliance guys." Kirishima stated as he read through his report book. Bakugou huffed. "It's not the Russians then, great. No World War 3 yet."

Kirishima closed his report book and threw it to the back seat, chuckling. "I can't really tell if you're serious or sarcastic, Bakugou. It makes me nervous sometimes.." the blonde pinched the bridge of his nose in response, and sighed. "It depends, alright? Now let's get going before we caught in the fucking traffic." Kirishima hummed, and started the Interceptor, putting it in drive as they drove down Las Lagunas Boulevard.

* * *

After parking the Interceptor at Kortz, then bathing and redressing themselves to their casual attire, the two met up in the lobby. Kirishima waved at Bakugou like he usually does, and the blonde nodded at him as he approached the redhead. They walked out of the lobby together, heading for the parking lot. From the reception desk, Kaminari and Todoroki observed the two exit the lobby.

On their way to their respective vehicles, Bakugou tapped at Kirishima before they parted. "There's a meeting tomorrow at the Department. Don't be late." Bakugou then waved at Kirishima as he walked to his black Zion, with said car chirping as the blonde unlocked it. "Ah, right! Thanks for the reminder, man!" Kirishima waved back at Bakugou, who pulled out of the parking slot and shot the redhead a glance before driving down the road. Kirishima then got in his own car, a red Sadler pickup, started it, and drove off to his apartment at Spanish Avenue.

* * *

The following day, Kirishima woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping like mad. Trying to shut it up and wanting to go back to sleep, he accidentally activated his quirk and smashed the poor clock to bits. On realizing what he just did, he sat up on his bed and looked at his wrecked clock in horror.

 _Man, I don't have enough money for a new one.._

Kirishima stood up from his bed and yawned, stretching his arms in the process. He stood up, and looked out of his window as the afternoon sun baked Los Santos, watching the traffic below drive by and the people go about in their everyday lives; the same white Buffalo S he keeps on seeing never fails to take his attention, though.

Kirishima shuffled to his closet and brought out some clothes to wear for the day, some shorts and a sleeveless hoodie. After putting them on, along with some rubber shoes, he looked at his mail, mostly bills, that're stacked all over his dining table. He went past them for the fridge, hoping there's still something in it. Opening it, all he found was the last of his microwaveable meals. "Great.." he grumbled.

After shoving the meal into the microwave and letting it cook, Kirishima sat down on a chair beside the dining table and started shifting through his mail.

"Fleeca.. Shark.. Maze.. VIG.. Albany.. San Andreas Electric.. San Andreas Water.. Mom?"

He tossed away the other letters and opened the one from his mother. In it was about $500 dollars and a letter from his mother;

* * *

 _Dear Eijirou,_

 _Life is alright back here in Alderney, but it's still a cesspool of a city like Los Santos. The police haven't fixed the mafia problem there I presume, since your father's killer still hasn't been caught. Well, if you involved yourself with the mafia, what else could you expect? Anyway, I moved again to a small house in Westdyke, and it's rather calm here compared to Leftwood. Have the banks been pestering you again? I can only do so much with your father's debt, I'm sorry son._

 _I just hope your life in Los Santos is better now, and that you're getting better treatment as an officer of the law. Maybe you'll move to San Fierro once this blows over? They're more accepting with gay people, sweetie. Perhaps you'll find your "special someone" there too._

 _Anyway, I just hope you're doing well, and that the money here can help in some way. I would've sent this to your bank account but the wretched banks closed all of mine, so I hope this letter reaches you soon._

 _Love, mom._

* * *

Kirishima was all-out crying by the time he has finished reading the letter. He hasn't heard from his mother in months, and it was such a relief to receive the money from her also. The Kirishimas have been in debt with the banks for some time now due to some loaning and financial problems. It was rather severe to the point that Kirishima's father made some dealings with the local mafia, which led to his fate.

After convincing his mother to move to Alderney and to sell their house in East Los Santos, Kirishima went and bought his current apartment at a discounted price after doing some odd jobs for the landlord, and the pickup was a lucky buy; some guy just wanted it gone, fast, so Kirishima took it. But now, Kirishima wonders, was being in Yuuei a good thing?

 _The pay is good, so there's that. But what if I die, and mom will be left with no one? No one to help her pay? I can't find dad's killer when I'm dead too!_

 _!_

 _C'mon Eijirou! Don't think like that! All of these stupid bank shit will be dealt with soon! That damn mafia will pay! And you won't die! Not if your quirk can help it!_

Kirishima was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts by some violent knocks on his door; the redhead wasn't expecting any visitors so he was definitely surprised. He went to the door and opened it, finding spiky blonde hair and red eyes on the other side.

"You were supposed to be in the meeting minutes ago, idiot! What's taking you so long?! All Might even told me to get your sorry ass!" It was Bakugou. "I'm sorry, man. I'll get going now. Just give me a few minutes." Kirishima apologized.

Bakugou, however, noticed Kirishima's sad look and the red on his eyes, and it wasn't his irises. Before Kirishima could close the door, Bakugou jammed his foot in the doorframe. "Something's up with you. I can tell." Bakugou scrutinized Kirishima, who flinched at the gaze being directed at him. "That's just you man, I'm fine.." Kirishima sniffled, which gave him away. On hearing that, Bakugou stormed inside Kirishima's apartment and looked around, ignoring the redhead's protests. "How about you fucking tell what's wrong, huh? Having you cry in the meeting is not gonna help anyone!"

Kirishima did not want to tell Bakugou his problems, fearing he'll just be more of a burden to the blonde. Kirishima gripped at Bakugou's shoulder, keeping the blonde from going to the letter on the table which seemed to have piqued his curiousity."It's nothing big, alright? Just go, please." the redhead pleaded. Bakugou never wanted to see Kirishima's sad face again since it stirred something upsetting inside him, just like that incident with him at the Great Ocean Highway.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." Bakugou crossed his arms and stood before Kirishima, who let out a few tears. "I-It's just a stupid thing. It won't last." When Kirishima looked up to Bakugou, he found the blonde scrutinizing his mail, most of which were bank bills.

"You're in debt, and you're out of money?" Kirishima nodded sheepishly as he looked away from the blonde. "It's a family thing..."

Bakugou gripped at Kirishima's shoulders, then the redhead looked at him with depressed eyes, as if he was begging for help. Then out of impulse, Bakugou pulled him in for a hug and patted him on the back repeatedly. "I can help you pay that shit off."

Kirishima went eyes-wide at that. "W-what? No, please. I don't want to burden you with my problems-"

"Remember what I said at the cafe back then? 'It's my money and I want to spend it on you. Key word: WANT'." Bakugou cut him off. Kirishima stayed silent at that. "You deserve it, alright? Someone like you-! Does not-! Deserve this shit!" Bakugou was trying to restrain his anger from the redhead's secret-keeping. "You were all 'tell me your problems' and being 'mister-nice-guy' yet here you are, always telling me you're fine with that stupid smile on your face, when in reality, you have this shit to deal with!" Bakugou had already released himself from their hug and was practically screaming at and shaking Kirishima by this point. The redhead stayed silent.

Taking a few deep breaths, Bakugou calmed himself down and grabbed Kirishima's shoulders. "What? You want me to tell you my problems but you don't want to tell yours to me? That's fucking one-sided, don't you think?" the blonde's stare towards Kirishima intensified, making the redhead flinch a little. "Look man, I like helping people, but I can't help them if I keep on telling them my problems! It'll complicate things, and I don't need that!"

Bakugou let out a long sigh and grunted. "Then tell only me. Just. Me. How about that?" the blonde's stare lessened in intensity, and looked more pleading than threatening. With that sight, Kirishima caved in. After humming in relief, Kirishima sat down on one of the dining chairs and told Bakugou to do so on the others. There, the redhead started telling the blonde about his whole predicament.

Kirishima started with the banks. The recent economic downturn took out a lot of the family's savings from the banks, so they were forced to loan more than what they can pay out of desperation but ironically, from the very same banks that lost their money. When they were getting too desperate, his father turned to the local mafia, doing jobs and loaning from sharks to get some money. It was during one night when he saw the news report of his father found dead in an alley in East Los Santos that triggered him to become a cop.

Kirishima liked helping people, and he liked some combat too, and that's when he saw Yuuei's recruitment page on the internet. After promising to his mother that he'll be an officer and that he'll take down the mafia, he left to apply, which had him land in the Los Santos Police Academy and eventually, Yuuei; their pay grade was also above average, so Kirishima figured it was a win-win situation.

"I just want to get my dad's killer.. I mean, the banks can be payed off overtime but this?" Kirishima let out an angry sigh. "What did those stupid idiots think to accomplish by killing my dad? As if a dead man can pay his debts, those stupid bastards.." Kirishima gritted his teeth and was tugging at his hair angrily as he tried to restrain a screech from coming out of his mouth.

Bakugou was definitely surprised, and for once, he felt like he truly gave a shit. Then he heard Kirisihima's soft sniffles from across the table. And so, on his own accord, he went up to the redhead and gave him a comforting hug. Kirishima wasn't expect the hug, so his sobs were cut short and he reciprocated, finding the touch soothing. Once the two seperated from the hug, Kirishima's eyes were reddened from the tears, but he was slightly smiling, and Bakugou was pleased with himself that he had this effect on the redhead, that he can make his tears just stop, and that he can make him smile.

 _Yep. That sounded so fucking gay._

"I'll help you with the banks AND those fuckers, got that? With Yuuei, those fuckmunches are as good as dead." Bakugou reassured Kirishima, referring to the mafia with the latter part. Once the redhead was finished wiping his tears away, he looked up at the blonde, and beamed; his smile was so bright it blinded Bakugou.

"Just.. don't take the bulk of the bills, alright? It's still my problem." Kirishima stood up and gave Bakugou a chaste hug, then grabbing his duffel bag that sat on the floor. "Fine, yeah. I'll be downstairs." And after fixing his clothes, Bakugou exited the apartment and went to his car.

After preparing for about two minutes, Kirishima exited his apartment and locked its door, then going to Bakugou's black Zion which was parked beside his Sadler. He entered the passenger's side, then he threw his bag to the back of the car.

"Bakugou.. I'm lucky to have you." Kirishima stated to the blonde as he started the car and reversed out of the spot. Bakugou gave a quick nod to the redhead as he drove down Spanish Avenue, and towards Yuuei Headquarters, Kortz.

 _Likewise, shitty hair._

* * *

 **What do you think? The Prison Break's next BTW!**


End file.
